


A Soulmate Mini

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mini Soulmates [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs a Nap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Frustration, Grumpy Alec Lightwood, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Minis, Supportive Minis, Teenage Horniness (Jerking off mentioned), Teenagers, This is a lot of tags but we cover a lot of ground - more to be added in chapter 2!, canon adjacent, cuteness, meet cute, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Soulmate Minis are rare for Nephilim, so when Alec Lightwood finds his at the age of seven, he promises that he is going to do everything in his power to protect the warlock and keep him safe until he can meet his soulmate in person.Magnus Bane has waited centuries for his soulmate Mini to appear.  Once he appears and realizes that his Mini is a Shadowhunter, he figures his chance at having a soulmate is destined to be destroyed from the very beginning.But then again... they are soulmates, aren't they?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mini Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081715
Comments: 72
Kudos: 752
Collections: Mini soulmates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, all of the Soulmate Mini fics started with this  
> [WONDERFULLY ADORABLE ART](https://twitter.com/youdorahachibei/status/1302584262965698560?s=20) that deserves everyone's love, because it's SO ADORABLE!! 
> 
> It spawned a whole series of fics, and after reading them and loving the headcanons passionately - I wanted to write my own!!

Alec was seven, and his hands were aching.   
  


He wished he’d thought of sneaking down to the kitchen for more ice before he’d gone to bed, but he hadn’t wanted to risk slipping by his parents. 

  
He flexed his fingers again and took a deep breath, looking down at them. They were red and sore, blisters on his skin, and cuts on the tips. He’d known that learning the bow would be tough, but he hadn’t expected it to _hurt_ so much. 

  
“I’ll be okay,” he whispered to himself, dipping his fingertips into the small bowl of water, fighting down the urge to hiss in pain. Alec knew he needed to pop the blisters so they could start to heal, but as he clenched his hands into fists slowly, flexing them in the water, but he couldn’t make himself do it yet. 

  
Alec took another deep breath and pulled his hands out, quickly pressing them to the towel he had beside the bowl to dry them off again. When the towel moved under his hands, he yanked his hands back, the thought of a spider enough to have him frozen in fear. 

  
But then a head was poking out from under the towel and Alec froze, staring at who, what, was climbing out from under the towel. His breath caught and he stared, watching the Mini, because that had to be a Mini, right? But that wasn’t right. He wasn’t good enough for a Soulmate Mini. 

  
But then the Mini turned to him and smiled and his heart started to pound in his chest. He leaned in closer and offered up his fingers before remembering how injured they were. His Mini blanched, rushing towards his hand. He clenched his hand and went to pull his hand back when his Mini was pressing his hands to his fingers and they were glowing with blue sparks, his Mini trembling. 

  
“It’s okay,” he whispered. Once the Mini was done, he pulled his hand back and carefully rubbed the Mini on his back, watching him curl into the touch. His heart started to pound and tears gathered in his eyes. His Mini wasn’t a shadowhunter. His Mini was a warlock. “I’m learning to use a bow,” he added, lifting up his other hand that was still hurt. 

  
Alec watched as his Mini rushed forward and made quick work of healing his other hand. He blinked hard and realized his Mini was starting to sway on his feet, looking exhausted. He reached out and caught him carefully, watching as his Mini curled up into his hands. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss the spikey hair. His Mini smiled and settled into his hands more readily. 

  
Alec swallowed and carefully cleaned up the mess with the towel and the bowel, putting them to the side before padding quietly back to his bed. He climbed in, still cradling his Mini carefully. He curled up into a tight ball, cuddling his Mini against his chest as he closed his eyes. He bit down on his lip to try to keep the smile in. 

  
He had a Mini! He had a _soulmate!_

  
There was someone, a warlock, out there with spiky hair and blue magic who was his soulmate. Alec took a deep breath and pressed the softest of kisses to his Mini’s head. “I’ll keep you safe,” he promised. “Just like Izzy. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec turned eight and lied about having a Mini. 

  
Despite the comforting weight hidden in his hair that he’d become used to, and despite the fact that his parents couldn’t see him even if he was being truthful, Alec still lied. He saw his parents relax at the lie and they both said it was normal, that they weren’t soulmates either, and they’re happy together. 

  
That night, back in his room, as he listened to his parents shout down the hall, Alec met the sad and devastated eyes of his Mini. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, gently rubbing his thumb down his Mini’s arms. “I have to hide you from them. They’d try to take you away.” 

  
His Mini’s eyes widened and filled with fear and Alec held him closer, blinking hard and trying not to let the tears fall as his Mini hugged him as tight as he could. “I know. I know you’re scared, and I am too. But I’m going to keep you safe, I promise. And, and, and when I finally meet you, I won’t ever let them take you away.” 

  
His Mini looked up at him and nodded, reaching up to wipe away the tears that started to streak down his cheeks. Alec sucked in a hard breath and watched determination twist his Mini’s face. “I promise,” he whispered. “I promise. I’m going to protect you. I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. But don’t…” Another fresh cascade of tears fell and Alec felt his Mini press closer, the familiar warmth of his magic trickling over his skin. “Don’t go, please.” 

  
Alec finally let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as his Mini clung to him just as tight. He clenched his eyes shut and promised himself that no matter where and when he met his soulmate, he would do everything he could to protect him and make sure that he was safe and happy. “I don’t ever want you to go,” he whispered, still rubbing at his Mini’s back slow and carefully. “I’m going to try to make you so happy, even though I know I’ll screw up sometimes.” 

  
He knew how lucky he was to have a soulmate Mini, and how precious he was. Alec was never going to do anything to even come close to giving him up. “I hope that you like me too,” he whispered. “You probably don’t like Shadowhunters. We maybe even hurt you. But I promise I’ll love you, and be so good to you.” 

  
When his Mini pressed a big, grateful kiss to his cheek, Alec closed his eyes and continued to hold him close, cradling him as carefully as he could. His Mini was amazing, and he wasn't about to let anyone, not his Mom, Dad, or the Clave stop him from being with his soulmate, no matter who they were! 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec was eleven and he had never been more grateful his Mini was a warlock. 

  
Leaning back against the wall in the training room, all of his muscles ached and even a few of his bones, but it was worth it for the proud look in his Mini's eyes when he managed to knock down Hodge. 

  
Even when his Mini did the adorable nose wrinkle that told him he needed a shower and that he should not be continuing to stand there for as long as he was, it was worth it. 

  
Stripping off his shirt, Alec headed for the showers, changing clothes before flopping onto the bed to do his rune practice, watching his Mini pick up the brush and start tracing runes as well. 

  
Like this, he got to study his Mini up close, and while Alec knew him, and knew what colors he loved his Mini in the most, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful the warlock was. He flushed and looked down at the bed as the open shirt his mini was wearing flashed bare skin at him. 

  
It certainly didn't help that his soulmate, whoever they were, liked wearing impossibly tight clothing, as well as _revealing_ clothing. It made his gut twist, hard and deep. His Mini was beautiful, and his soulmate was probably going to kill him with how hot he was. 

  
Alec looked down at himself and frowned, poking his belly. He was too scrawny. He heard his Mom say it all the time, that he hadn't started to grow into how long his limbs were. He sighed and flopped back on the bed, feeling his Mini climb into his hair. "You're a bit unfair you know," he muttered. 

  
He felt a punch to his nose, enough to get his attention, and grinned, opening his eyes to meet the indignant ones of his Mini. "You want to know why you're unfair?" Another determined nod and half a pout. 

  
Alec let his head fall back to the bed. "Because. You're _pretty._ I can tell." There was no reaction from his Mini, but the growing silence and discomfort didn't feel right. "And if I think _you're_ pretty, I'm reasonably sure that my soulmate is going to kill me with how hot he is. It's unfair." 

  
He felt his Mini abruptly topple out of his hair and Alec sat up in worry, looking at the bed, only to find his Mini laughing hard enough that he had fallen off of him. Alec settled back down on the bed and watched his Mini laugh, his cheeks scrunched up adorably and his eyes bright, blue sparks of his magic snapping around him. _Yeah._ His soulmate was definitely going to kill him. It might be a little bit worth it though. Especially if he had a smile like that. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec was twelve and he hadn't seen his Mini in two days, and his heart was ready to shred itself in nervousness. 

  
He'd looked in every single part of his room, but there was no sign of his Mini. Even worse, he couldn't feel the bond stretching, which meant his Mini was nearby, but was _hiding_ from him and that hurt, fuck, it hurt so much more than he had ever thought possible. 

  
He stepped into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, putting a soundless rune on the door before stepping further in, clearing his throat. "Hey, I'm back. I brought dinner for us. I snuck out and grabbed some stuff from your favorite Indian place." 

  
Not a single peep, or quiet patter of feet.

  
Alec sank into the seat in front of his desk, the food pushed to the side in favor of pressing his hands to his eyes, trying to keep the growing panic and fear down. "Please come back," he whispered. "I'm sorry, whatever I did. I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do it again. But please don't go. I can't lose you, I _can't."_

  
There was still silence in the room and Alec curled up tighter, tears falling between his fingers as he cried, hard and desperate into the palms of his hands. What was he supposed to do now? All he wanted was for his Mini to come back. He wanted to see the warlock and the bright smiles that he seemed to be able to earn so easily. He wanted his confidant to talk to at the end of a long day, and the familiar spark of his magic. 

  
A hesitant tap to his hand had him sitting up in a rush, staring in relief at his Mini standing on the desk. "You're all right!" he exclaimed, reaching out to let his Mini hop into his hand before hugging him close. "Oh thank the angel, I thought something had happened to you, or something was wrong, or someone had found you and taken you away and-" 

  
Alec froze when his Mini sat down in his palm and hung his head, curling up tight, not looking at him. "Hey," he whispered, moving over to his bed, staring down at his Mini. "What's wrong? Are, are you hurt?" He relaxed a fraction when his Mini at least shook his head in response to that question. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" 

  
This time, a hesitation, followed by a small nod. 

  
Alec's breath froze in his chest and he resisted the urge to tighten his hand around his Mini. He would not give up his Mini without a fight, and if they thought he would fight hard to protect his siblings, no one had seen the true extent that he would go to to protect his Mini. "Can, can you tell me? I can figure something out. Izzy and I know all of the best ways to sneak out of the Institute, and no one knows about you and I promised to keep you safe and I even have some mundane money if we-" 

  
Alec stopped when a small hand was pressed against his lips, making him halt all of his talking and his planning. His Mini still wasn't looking at him, and he was trembling, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Alec watched him, his heart aching at the sight. "Do..." he bit down on his tongue before he forced himself to continue. "Do you not want me anymore?" 

  
In an instant his Mini's eyes flew open and went wide with horror, shaking his head hard enough that Alec could hear the faint rattle of the earrings that he was wearing. In that same moment, as close as he was to his Mini, he could see what was wrong. Golden cat eyes, bright, and shining, met his and Alec swallowed, staring at them. That had to be his Mini's warlock mark. 

  
Except then, his Mini seemed to realize what he'd done and spun away, clenching his eyes shut again as he curled up, hiding as best he could. 

  
Alec cleared his throat. "Hey, no. Is that what you are scared of? Showing me your eyes?" He waited for the slow, single nod from his Mini before he bit down on his lip. "Did, do people normally not like your eyes?" 

  
Alec's heart broke as he watched a tear slide down his Mini's cheek as he shook his head again. Well, this was something that he could fix, that he knew how to fix. "And if I told you I liked them?" 

  
He watched as his Mini rolled his eyes, hard. Alec smiled faintly at the dramatics and reached out, rubbing a finger up his Mini's back, just to watch him melt at the touch. "What if I told you I think that they are beautiful?" he whispered. 

  
When his Mini blinked and frowned before looking up at him in confusion, Alec melted at the sight of the golden cat eyes again. "They're gorgeous," he repeated, smiling at his Mini. 

  
His Mini scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him, stomping his foot angrily. 

  
Alec smiled at the continued dramatics and rubbed his Mini's back again, waiting until he was melting into the touch, leaning back into his hand again. "I mean it," he whispered, waiting for his Mini to look up at him. The hope on his Mini's face broke his heart and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "They're gold. They're so beautiful. I love them already. I can't wait to see them when I meet you in person." 

  
His Mini continued to stare at him, wide-eyed and in shock. Alec smiled again and kept rubbing his Mini's back until he relaxed further, blinking his eyes open properly. "Is this why you've been hiding for a couple of days? Were you afraid that I was going to hate them?" 

  
His Mini frowned and looked away from him, giving a quick nod, even as he stared at the wall. 

  
Alec blew out a hard breath. "I can see why you'd think that. But I've known that you were a warlock since the first day I met you. I knew you had a warlock mark, I just didn't know what it was." He gave his Mini a sheepish smile. "I promised I was gonna love you no matter what, and now that I've seen it, I know just how beautiful it is." 

  
Alec's eyes widened as he watched his Mini start to blush, his cheeks turning red in a couple of seconds as their eyes stayed together. He smiled and relaxed on the bed. "I know that warlocks sometimes have more than one. Do you? I promise that I'm not going to mind, no matter what it is." 

  
It took a few seconds, but his Mini gave another, hesitant nod. Alec smiled at him. "You can show me whatever it is, if you want? You don't have to, but I'd like to know." 

  
His Mini fumbled with the edge of his shirt and Alec blinked in surprise, his mouth dropping open as his mini unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time. Alec had the completely inappropriate thought that if his soulmate was as in shape as his Mini that he was going to _die_ when they met, before he realized what his Mini was looking at. 

  
"Oh!" He blinked in surprise. "You don't have a belly button?" 

  
His Mini shook his head and Alec grinned. "That's interesting. Thank you for telling me. I promise that I don't mind." He gave his Mini's stomach a poke, watching him stumble and then glare at him. Alec did it again, sending him sprawling onto the blankets with a huff until he started to smile. "See? You're just as beautiful as ever." 

  
His Mini huffed and rolled his eyes, but he wasn't trying to hide his golden eyes any longer, and he was cuddling closer with a happy sigh against him. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec was fifteen and... 

  
Well he was fifteen. 

  
And it was starting to be fucking _annoying._

  
Between having Jace as a parabatai, and the bond still new, and the both of them still learning to fight with it and around it and to control their emotions around each other, the constant low-grade horniness was only _worse_ whenever he was near his Mini. 

  
Because his Mini wasn't just beautiful. Well, he was, and he'd known that from the very first day that they'd met. But he knew, now, that his soulmate would be almost identical to his Mini, and that meant he was so, so, so screwed. His soulmate was fucking beautiful. 

  
Glowing golden eyes, tanned skin, makeup, an incredible smile, lips that made him think things that required taking an extra few minutes in the shower... 

  
It was driving him nuts. 

  
And worst of all? 

  
Worst of fucking all? His Mini knew. He was almost positive that his Mini knew, if those _looks_ he kept getting were any indication. The looks that said his Mini was starting to look _back._ That said he appealed just as much. 

  
Alec groaned and glared at the textbook in front of him. He should not be thinking about this. He needed to study. Just because he was apparently going to be his soulmate's type, did not mean that he needed to go jerk off. 

  
_Again._

  
For the third time today. 

  
Popping out of a portal from the bed to his desk, Alec watched his Mini and groaned at the leather pants that were clinging to his legs. _Yeah._ He was going to die the day that he met his soulmate in person. He was certain of it. "You look wonderful," he complimented. 

  
His Mini preened, tilting his head back and tossing his hair dramatically before spinning in place, showing off his outfit with a bow. 

  
Alec couldn't keep himself from smiling at the sight, even as he told himself that he needed to keep his thoughts relatively innocent. "Do you know the worst part about being fifteen?" he told his Mini, leaning back in his chair. "Is that I can see just how, how beautiful, fuck, how handsome you are, and I know you wouldn't look twice at me." 

  
His Mini gave him a skeptical look and Alec huffed, annoyed. "Don't give me that. You're _beautiful,_ fuck, you're gorgeous, and I know you've been wearing those pants because of how good you look in them." 

  
His Mini only smirked and shot him a wink. 

  
"I hate you," Alec grumbled, dropping his head to the book spread out on his desk. A consoling pat to his hand came only a moment later, and it took a matter of seconds for his brain to imagine those hands elsewhere before he was up and out of his seat, striding for the bathroom, his sweatpants very obviously showing exactly what he had been thinking. 

  
A glance back to his Mini on the desk showed that he was being watched, and... 

  
Alec slammed the door shut and groaned, turning on the sink and leaning back against the wall. _Fuck._ This was torture. It was not fair. He just needed to keep himself under control. That was all he needed to do. He could do that. 

  
He _could._

  
He slid his hand down to the front of his sweatpants and squeezed, letting out a small groan. 

  
He could. But maybe not right this second. 

  
_Dammit._

  
~!~ 

  
Alec was seventeen and Acting Head of the New York Institute. 

  
He was exhausted on a level that he never could have been trained or prepared for, and all he wanted was to sleep for a week. 

  
If his Mini hadn't been with him the entire time, cheering him up, either by staying on his desk and fiddling around with his magic, or by cuddling up in his hair, he would have killed someone. Multiple times. 

  
He pushed his fingers through his hair and sat back in the chair, looking at the reports in front of him. He knew what they said, what they meant, but that didn't make it any easier. Alec looked to his Mini, who was also reviewing the report with a frown on his face. 

  
"Isn't that the biggest bunch of bullshit you've ever seen?" Alec asked, sighing. He pressed his fingers to his eyes and rubbed, willing the words to come back into proper focus now that he was paying more attention. "Hell if I know what to do about it, it's not like I'm a proper member of the Clave for another year at the earliest." 

  
His Mini gave him a confused look and he smiled, shaking his head. He didn't need any encouragement or support, he needed someone to be angry with and that wasn't something that he had the patience for at the moment. 

  
"I don't know what they expect me to do," he growled, tossing the missive back onto the desk, glaring at it. "I understand that they need to go to Idris, to focus on their own careers and what they need to accomplish, but to leave the Institute to me like this, without finishing my training is irresponsible." 

  
Alec was glad when his Mini stepped closer and pressed a hand to his arm, offering a few small blue sparks in consolation. He forced himself to unclench his jaw and take another deep breath. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he whispered, glad for the soundless rune that was on the door. "I honestly don't know." 

  
His Mini stared up at him, golden cat eyes glowing with compassion and understanding. Alec had no idea what his Mini did for a living, but he was glad for the silent support if nothing else. "I know. I'll figure it out, because I always do, and it's not like this is the first-ever Institute to have an heir presumptive." 

  
He looked back down at the paperwork and scowled at it. "But I'm not even eighteen. At least then I'd be a formal member of the Clave and wouldn't need to run every single report and every single approval through my parents. Do you have any idea how long that is going to take?" 

  
Alec whined a bit and pressed his head to the desk, the whine fading into a pleased, happy noise as his Mini stepped closer and started to gently rub at his temples. He sagged in relief and let out a harsh breath. That felt like heaven and was exactly what he needed. "Thank you," he whispered, leaning into the faint touch. "It's weird," he added, meeting his Mini's curious eyes. 

  
"Normally couples run an Institute together. I don't think that the Clave is going to let you help me run it," Alec mused, reaching out to rub the Mini's back, smiling down at him. "Maybe you'll help me another way, or I'll help you and leave the Institute to someone else." 

  
His Mini gave him a skeptical look and he grinned. "Okay, yes, I absolutely deserve that look, and no, I'm not likely to give this up." 

  
His Mini nodded firmly. He received another pat on his cheek and Alec wanted to curl up with him and yawned, staring down at the paperwork. "Okay, one more file to read and then I'm going to go to bed. I can talk to my parents tomorrow about how this is actually going to work, since who knows if they have any clue." 

  
Another nod from his Mini had him smiling and reaching for the next report before skimming over it. At least it wasn't one of Jace's, which would have meant lots of edits. Especially since his parabatai always refused to do any edits that he sent back. It was a continuous point of frustration between them. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec was eighteen and a full-fledged member of the Clave. 

  
With it came immediate relief. No one could take his Mini away from him now. He was considered an adult in the eyes of all Nephilim and was responsible for his own choices in a partner. Of course, there was always the political aspect of any shadowhunter marriage, but that didn't mean that he would have to do so. 

  
"I'm so excited," he confided to his Mini, grinning brightly at him. "I'm not going to start telling everyone about you, that would just be a foolish idea. But I am going to tell Izzy. I know she'd be happy for me." 

  
His Mini crawled into his palm and grinned up at him. Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his Mini's spiked hair, sending him into a fit of immediately trying to fix the spiked strands. 

  
"I can't wait to meet you now," Alec admitted, biting his lip as he imagined what the adult version of his Mini looked like. "You're so beautiful, and if I think your eyes are pretty, I can't wait until I can stare into them for hours." He watched a red flush climb up his Mini's cheeks and had to grin at him. "I also want to know if it's actually possible for someone to wear that much glitter." 

  
His Mini's eyes widened indignantly and he stomped his foot in the middle of Alec's hand. Alec laughed and winked at his Mini. "You can't blame me for wondering, you do wear a lot of glitter." 

  
His Mini narrowed his eyes and considered that before shrugging. That was true enough. 

  
Alec smiled and brought his Mini over to the bed, yawning widely. "I'll tell Izzy tomorrow. I think I'll tell Jace at some point too." He stared at his Mini and whispered. "I want them to be so happy for me. I know how lucky I am to have you and I can't wait to be able to tell everyone that I have a soulmate." 

  
His Mini beamed up at him again and curled in closer, the both of them yawning together. 

  
Alec felt the comforting touch of the magic coming from his Mini, the gentle heat a hug of its own sort and reminding him that he was not alone. He would never be alone, because there was a soulmate out there waiting for him. Waiting for him and waiting to be happy with him. 

  
That sounded like heaven and Alec couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec was twenty and _impatient._

  
He had to meet his soulmate soon, didn't he? What would happen if he was injured in a mission? Or if something else happened to him before he met his soulmate? They would have no idea, and his Mini would disappear from their lives. 

  
Panic lacing through him, Alec hurried back to his room, sagging in relief when he saw that his Mini was standing on the desk where he'd been left while he filled out mission reports on the desk. "Oh thank the angel." 

  
His Mini looked at him curiously and Alec stepped in closer, reaching out to rub his back soothingly. "I'm all right," he promised, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about what would happen if I was injured, not that I want to be, of course. The last thing I want to be is injured." He bit down on his lip and kept stroking at his back. "But if I am and I've never met you, you're never going to know what happened to me." 

  
His Mini deflated, a sad look in his eyes and Alec cuddled him as close as he dared, feeling the warm surge of magic that always indicated one of his hugs. "I just want to meet you," Alec whispered, biting down on his lip. "I want to meet you and I want to make you happy and I want to keep you safe. But I can't do that unless I _meet_ you first." 

  
His Mini stared up at him sadly and continued to rub his cheek consolingly, pressing in as close as he dared. He wanted nothing more than to distract himself from the panic that seemed to be pressing in on him. What if it took another decade to meet his soulmate? What if his soulmate wasn't even in New York? 

  
There were so many variables and so many things to think about and wonder and all of it was overwhelming. Soulmate Minis were a thing that were not understood by many, though they were a gift to everyone, and Alec knew, he _knew_ how lucky he was to have one. So what the hell was he supposed to do about meeting his soulmate before something terrible happened to him? 

  
Alec thought about it as he started to doze off, his heart still pounding uncomfortably hard as he prayed to the angel that nothing horrible would happen to him before he met his soulmate. He needed to meet the warlock with magic bluer than the ocean, and golden eyes that gleamed and glowed in the dark. He desperately needed it. 

  
And hopefully, his soulmate was just as excited to meet him. There was no way of knowing for sure, of course, but he could hope, right? Alec bit down on his lip and tried to tell himself that. 

  
~!~

  
Alec was twenty-one and life was a nightmare. 

  
His twenty-second birthday was approaching. Valentine and his Circle were once again on the rise, his work and Institute were a mess all thanks to his parents that wanted to leave everything to him and take credit for the work that he was doing. He worked twice as hard to make half as much progress and Alec knew it was only a matter of time before he buckled under the pressure. 

  
To make matters worse, of course, his parents had started to mention that they were beginning to look for a wife for him and he couldn't imagine anything more horrific. The _last_ thing he needed was a wife, even though it would be nice to have someone running the Institute with him. 

  
He had a soulmate, the whole wife thing was never going to happen. Izzy knew that, Jace knew that, and maybe it was high time he got around to telling his parents that. Alec blew out a hard breath and shook his head, staring down at the piles of work scattered across his desk. He couldn't afford to keep getting distracted like this. 

  
Especially with the Downworld an absolute mess. Warlocks, Vampires, and Werewolves were all being targeted, none of them trusted him, no matter how hard he tried to make things a little better, and to make this whole mess all the more frustrating, he couldn't do _anything_ without extensive Clave approval, and the approval of his parents.

  
"I want to tear my hair out most days," he admitted to his Mini, glad that he was in one of his sparkliest of outfits, because it was a distraction that made him smile and he desperately needed reasons to smile in all of this mess. He tilted his head into the gentle pat of his Mini's fingers and closed his eyes. "I want you more than I can possibly imagine because it would be great to have someone in my corner in all of this." 

  
His Mini nodded and pressed in closer to him, trying to offer what little comfort that he could. 

  
"Do you know the worst thing about all of this?" Alec whispered, fear filling his voice. "Is that I know Valentine is hunting warlocks, and you're a warlock. I have to try to keep them all safe so I can keep you safe, but I don't know if you're safe." He blinked hard, trying to keep the tears back. 

  
"I don't know how to keep you safe, and every single time I hear that there is a report of a warlock..." he trailed off and swallowed hard. "I have to find you immediately, because I'm so scared you'll disappear when I haven't been looking, even though I am trying to protect you, to protect all of you, all of your people as much as I possibly can." 

  
His Mini cuddled in closer and Alec sighed out, long and low. "I want to put an arrow through Valentine's eye, but I know that isn't easy, and I know there are shadowhunters who think that he is right and that his way is right, and I don't know how to _stop_ all of this." 

  
There was no answer, because there was no answer to the mess that was in front of him. Alec took a deep, shuddery breath, and leaned into the touch of his Mini's comforting hand and magic. 

  
"I hope I meet you soon," he breathed. "Then I'll be able to help keep you safe and maybe you'll be able to help me do the same. That's all I want, is to be able to keep everyone safe," Alec promised, closing his eyes. 

  
There was a comforting pulse of magic from his Mini and Alec sagged into the familiar touch. He was going to do his best to keep everyone safe, even if that meant putting an arrow in every Circle member who tried to hurt a member of the Downworld. If that's what it came to, especially to keep his soulmate safe, that is what he would do. 

  
~!~

  
Alec was twenty-two, and on a mission and the last forty-eight hours of his life had been a non-stop roller coaster. All he knew right now, all he knew, was that he needed to protect Magnus Bane, wherever he was hiding, and figure out what the hell was going on with the mundane-but-not girl that was currently following Jace around like a lost puppy, demanding action from them all. 

  
He caught sight of the Circle member melting through the crowd and didn't wait for the promised signal from Jace before he turned and fired an arrow into the man, quickly brushing past the downworlders around them to retrieve his arrow and disarm the Circle member. His Mini gave an impatient tug to his hair and he reached up to steady him. 

  
There was another impatient tug and then his Mini was clambering down to his shoulder, holding onto the strap of his quiver, patting at his neck impatiently. 

  
It took Alec another couple of seconds to realize why his Mini was being so adamant. When he looked down, he found his Mini staring across the room at a portal and the man about to walk through it. He caught sight of a flash of jewelry that matched what his Mini was wearing and his breath caught. 

  
That was him! His soulmate! 

  
But he had already stepped through the portal and Alec cursed. He turned to find Jace, but his brother was already talking about how they needed to follow Magnus Bane because the Circle members knew where he was. 

  
Alec was dashing through the portal and through the house that he knew belonged to the elusive High Warlock of Brooklyn before he knew it. And the sight of another Circle member, this one threatening to take the warlock mark of the warlock he was fighting made his skin crawl. Alec drew and fired, sending the circle member crashing to the ground, only to be finished off by the warlock. 

  
He sagged in relief. "Well done," he called, stepping forward. 

  
"More like medium rare!" 

  
Alec's lips twitched at the rejoiner and when the warlock turned to him, Alec froze, his eyes widening. Absently, he realized that his Mini was peeking out of the jacket pocket of his flak jacket and that he was staring at his soulmate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we time jump to Magnus... whose course didn't run quite as smooth as Alec's.

Magnus watched his Mini as he continued to use the small punching bag he’d conjured, his face twisted in concentration. He smiled faintly and waited for him to finish his workout, offering up a magical shower once he was. His Mini accepted it and climbed onto his arm, settling against the collar of his jacket again, his eyes trained on the room. “Such a good little protector you are,” he teased, rubbing at his Mini’s back gently, grinning when that got him a shy, hesitant smile. 

  
Summoning a portal for himself, Magnus felt his Mini hold on tight as he stepped through, curling closer to his collar. He grinned and stepped through. 

  
It wasn’t until later that he noticed something was different. 

  
He sighed and helped his Mini onto his dresser. 

  
“I don’t know what I am supposed to do to keep my people safe,” Magnus said, speaking quietly. His Mini settled on the dresser to listen, even as he sat down with a sigh. “We’re being murdered by their own people, and the Shadowhunters barely admit there is a problem! Useless bastards!” 

  
He didn’t see his Mini stiffen and start to curl in on himself. Magnus undid his ear cuff and tossed it onto the dresser in frustration. He closed his eyes and exhaled hard, even as he opened his eyes and watched his Mini pick up his ear cuff and carefully carry it to the proper place in his jewelry box. 

  
“I know we can’t trust the Shadowhunters, and I should know better than to think I could ever trust one-” Magnus frowned when his Mini flinched and curled up in a ball. “I’m sorry, am I upsetting you, sweetheart?” When his Mini didn’t respond, Magnus reached out to stroke his back and blinked in surprise when his Mini scrambled away from him, staring at him in fear, his eyes wide and tear-filled. 

  
Magnus froze, lowering his fingers to the top of his dresser, his heart clenching as his Mini started to cry. “Sweetheart, no, I’m so sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was upset you, what’s…” His question trailed off as he caught sight of a line of black on his Mini’s neck. 

  
It was a  _ rune. _

  
His Mini stepped further away from him and tried to cover up his neck, but that only showed the angelic rune on his forearm. Magnus felt his stomach tighten. “You’re a _shadowhunter…”_ he whispered. He reached out to try to touch his Mini again, but the shadowhunter ducked behind the cosmetics on his dresser, curling up into a ball to cry. 

  
All the training his Mini did suddenly made sense. His soulmate was a warrior, and he was being raised as one. What’s more, his soulmate likely wanted nothing to do with him. A Nephilim would never want a warlock as a soulmate. Magnus could only imagine the Nephilim ignoring his own Mini, rejecting him before they ever met. 

  
Magnus pressed his fingertips to his lips, a small sob escaping him as he clenched his hand to the edge of his desk. Hundreds of years he’d waited for his soulmate, his chance at happily ever after, and it was destroyed before it even had a chance to begin. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, staring at his Mini, who only curled up tighter. “I’m so sorry.” 

  
For the first time since his Mini had appeared, Magnus went to bed alone. His Mini still hadn’t reappeared from where he’d tucked himself behind his nail polishes. Magnus summoned his dinner, and the small bed he’d made years ago, and left both on the dresser. He curled up against his sheets and let himself cry, mourning his lost soulmate. The Nephilim would destroy the bond as soon as they knew one of their own had a warlock soulmate. 

  
His sleep was restless and barely enough to leave him coherent in the morning. 

  
When he woke up, his eyes flew to the bed he’d left on the dresser. It was untouched, and so was the food. Magnus sighed and looked to the corner where his Mini had been curled up. 

  
It was empty. 

  
“No!” Magnus’ eyes widened and he spun in a desperate circle, pawing through the makeup on his dresser. “No, no, please, please don’t go!” He swallowed, but there was no sign of his Mini. Tears gathered in his eyes again. “Please, I’m sorry…” he stepped into the middle of the room, raising his voice so his Mini would hear him. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Please, please don’t go.” 

  
Silence. 

  
No sign of movement or sound. No familiar tug on his shirt or pant leg. Magnus swallowed around the uncomfortable lump in his throat, but there was no sign of movement, no matter how long he stood still. Eventually, a reminder alarm on his phone about an upcoming meeting was enough to galvanize him into motion, but the lacking presence of his Mini on his shoulder, or tucked into his breast pocket, was oppressive. Magnus missed him more than he had ever thought possible. 

  
By the time he came home, the tiny bed was pushed off of his dresser, in pieces on the floor. 

  
Magnus heard the message, loud and clear. 

  
“I’m sorry,” he called to the loft. He knew his Mini couldn’t go far, _wouldn’t_ go far. No matter how upset he was, going too far away would start to physically hurt them both. “I’m so sorry.” 

  
There was no response. Not that he expected there to be. 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and made his way to the kitchen to make them both dinner. He left the plate out for his Mini and went to lock himself in his apothecary so his Mini could eat without seeing him. He at least deserved that. Magnus’ hands shook as he lowered himself into his office chair, closing his eyes in pain.   
  


~!~

  
It became their new normal. 

  
Magnus caught glimpses of him, of his Mini, from time to time. 

  
One day he’d come home to find his Mini curled up on his pillow, his tiny fists curled in the soft fabric, tear tracks obvious on his cheeks, his face pressed into the fabric. Magnus had stared at him, absorbing the sight of him seeking the comfort that he no longer received before he had turned to hide in his office to cry. 

  
Another day, Magnus found his Mini on his dresser, his fingers reverently touching the nail polish bottles and other cosmetics. The longing in his face was palpable and Magnus missed his Mini watching him put on his armor for the day every morning more and more. 

  
His favorite spot, though, and the spot Magnus found him the most, was out on the balcony, sitting on the railing, staring up at the stars. His Mini would watch them for hours, and Magnus, in turn, would keep an eye on him any time he did. He’d soak up the sight of a Mini that was clearly growing up, the more time passed. More runes appeared on him. 

  
The glimpses were enough of a reminder that his Mini was at least still _here._ That the soulmate bond hadn’t been severed yet. That, somehow, his soulmate was still out there. Magnus didn’t allow himself to hope, because down that road was madness. Hope that they might have a chance, that they could be together, could be everything they were… He knew better than to hope. They’d never had a chance. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus didn’t know how long they’d been living together, yet apart, but the weight of missing his Mini was oppressive most days. He curled up in the comfiest of his armchairs and closed his eyes, even as he took another sip of the drink held loosely in his hand. He couldn’t remember how many drinks he had had. He couldn’t remember the comforting weight of his Mini in his pocket, or on his shoulder. 

  
He couldn’t remember, he couldn’t _remember…_

  
Magnus sucked in a pained breath and let the glass tumble from his fingertips, listening to it shatter against the floor. He’d clean it up later, it wasn’t like it mattered. He could clean it with a wave of his fingertips. Another shattered piece of his life. 

  
Except he wasn’t the only one in the loft, and the idea of his Mini hurting himself on the glass had him jumping, sliding to his knees among the shards, ignoring the way the glass sliced into him, his magic jumping erratically as he tried to clean it up. “No, no, can’t, have to keep him safe, have to keep him safe,” Magnus mumbled to himself, banishing the glass, ignoring the way his hands were bleeding, trying to make sure there was none on his ground. 

  
He slumped against the chair and choked on a sob. His Mini couldn’t even stand the sight of him anymore and it was all his fault. He lifted up his bleeding hand and cradled it against his chest. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, the world blurring around him. 

  
Magnus didn’t hear the patter of tiny feet, and he almost didn’t feel the tug of insistent, tiny hands on his. He did feel the sliver of glass being tugged out of his palm. He yelped, sitting up in surprise, watching as his Mini leaped away from him and was halfway across the room before he realized what was going on. “Wait, wait, _please_ wait!” Magnus begged and scrambled to his knees, hissing in pain as glass shifted in his knees. He sat back down with a grunt, summoning magic to his fingertips. 

  
He reached out to try to tug another piece of glass out, but his hands were too slippery and it was impossible to focus through the tears and fuzz of the alcohol. “Don’t go, please, please, I miss you so much, sweetheart, please,” Magnus begged, lifting his eyes to his Mini, still standing frozen in the middle of the room. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I never meant you, not you, never you. You’re perfect.” 

  
Magnus’ eyes drifted shut and he figured his Mini had ignored him the way he had so many times in the past. He sighed and clenched his eyes shut against the tears that were threatening when he felt small hands at his fingers again, carefully unclenching his hands. He opened his eyes and stared down at his Mini as he carefully removed each piece of glass, then moved to his knees. “You don’t-” he snapped his mouth shut when he was given a truly fierce glare. Once his Mini was done, Magnus healed himself and waited for his Mini to retreat again. 

  
But he didn’t. Magnus met the fierce hazel eyes that challenged him and swallowed hard. There were many more runes on him now. He was a full-fledged Shadowhunter. He dropped his eyes, and sighed again, swallowing hard. Between one breath and another, he let the glamour on his eyes fall, and in the dark of the room, his eyes _glowed._

  
He felt his Mini start in surprise, looking up at him. Magnus stared at his Mini and offered a tiny smile. “My real eyes,” he admitted, his voice soft. “I hide them because I hate them.” That pulled a frown out of his Mini and he sighed again, biting his lip. “Thank you for helping with my hands, and knees, sweetheart.” 

  
His Mini didn’t move, still staring at him, challengingly, his tiny hands on his hips, glaring at him. Magnus swallowed, but neither of them moved, neither of them did anything. “I don’t…” he dropped his eyes away from his Mini’s. “I know you don’t want to stay. You don’t have to. I’ll be okay.” 

  
A fierce, hard stomp on his leg had his eyes jolting up to look at his Mini again. His Mini had dropped his hands from his waist and was staring at him before he took a tentative step closer. Magnus’ breath caught and he froze, as his Mini moved closer, the clear anger on his Mini’s face morphing into curiosity. His Mini carefully climbed up his arm, and then after some insistent tugging on his sleeve, Magnus held out his hand so his Mini could stand in front of his face. 

  
When tentative fingers touched next to his eyes, Magnus felt a tear escape against his will. Tiny fingers brushed it away, and the next one. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, sweetheart.” He reached up, telegraphing his movements slowly, and carefully pet his Mini’s back, watching him tremble. “I was, _am,_ scared. I was afraid. That I’d lose you before I ever had a chance to have you, and I’ve waited my whole life, _centuries,_ for you.” 

  
His Mini moved a fraction closer. Magnus closed his eyes and felt more tears escape when his Mini kissed both of his eyelids, gently. He blinked his eyes open and stared at his Mini, who was looking back at him and Magnus sucked in a hard breath, kissing the top of the Mini’s head. “Come on sweetheart,” he whispered, standing up on unsteady legs. “I need to get into bed. Will you come with me?” 

  
His Mini gave a shy, hesitant nod, and Magnus tried to breathe through the relief that shot through him. Magnus held him close, cradling his Mini against his heart, changing his outfit in a quick wave of blue sparks, before crawling into bed. His Mini stayed curled against him and Magnus carefully cast the spell to protect him while he slept, a spell he wasn’t sure he’d get the chance to cast ever again. 

  
“I can’t wait to meet you,” Magnus whispered. “I can’t wait to see what you’re like, I can’t wait to know everything there is to know about you, because I already know I’ll love you.” He felt his Mini tremble against him again, and small fingers were digging into the skin above his heart. Magnus closed his eyes, the alcohol weighing him down. “I know you’re kind, and gentle, and beautiful, and you’ll try to protect me. I know you’re just as stubborn as me, and hell below…” Magnus breathed out shakily. “I want you to like me so badly, sweetheart. I want you to want me, to like me just as much.” 

  
Magnus fell asleep praying to an Angel that he didn’t believe in that maybe, just maybe, their soulmate bond would survive long enough for them to meet. 

  
~!~ 

  
When Magnus woke up, his Mini was gone again. 

  
He choked on a sob and pressed his face to the pillow, clenching his eyes shut. Of  _ course _ he wouldn’t have stayed. It was just because he’d been hurt. Magnus curled up tighter in bed and kept his eyes shut. Maybe if he begged, he’d get a chance to see his Mini again today. 

  
The sound of something faintly scraping had him frowning and he bounded out of bed, fear for his Mini jumping into his throat, racing out of his bedroom, skidding to a halt as he took in the small pile of belongings in the middle of the living room. He recognized everything he’d conjured for his Mini over the past few years, all stacked in a neat pile, and his heart jumped into his throat. 

  
Magnus knelt down, a few feet away from where his Mini was determinedly dragging another bag towards the pile. He swallowed. “Sweetheart?” he called, keeping his voice soft. “Is, is everything okay?” He waited until his Mini came over to him, looking tired, but determined, leaning against his pile of things. He waited, his heart pounding as his Mini pointed to the belongings and then to his bedroom. 

  
Magnus took a second, frowning, until his Mini repeated the gesture with a large sigh, before he blinked and realized what it was his Mini wanted. “Do... you want to move back into my room?” He waited for the nod of confirmation before he laughed in relief and scooped up his Mini into his hand, hugging him close. “Thank god. I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart. You scared me this morning.” 

  
He snapped his fingers and brought the Mini’s belongings to the other bedside table, where they had always been before he climbed back into bed, yawning along with his Mini as he tugged the covers up. “You can show me where you want everything and I’ll help you move it when we wake up again,” Magnus promised, stroking his finger down his Mini’s back as he curled up against his collar. “I’ll even make your favorites for breakfast. We can have that apple cinnamon oatmeal, and I’ll cut up strawberries for you.” He felt his Mini snuggle in closer against him and breathed out a sigh of relief, keeping him as close as he could. 

  
After that, they fell back into their old routines like they had never stopped and Magnus had never been so relieved in his entire life. He kept his Mini close, talking to him constantly, healing the small cuts and bruises that liked to appear, reminding him that his soulmate was an active duty Shadowhunter. The bond between his soulmate and Mini would be solidified once they had met (if they ever did, not that Magnus let himself think like that), and then his Mini would more accurately show what his soulmate was thinking and feeling. 

  
But until then, this was enough. To have his Mini around, constantly, with him all the time, offering him quick smiles and his own brand of protection. It took quite a bit of trial and error to find the right weapon but handing his Mini a bow and quiver filled with arrows had earned him a truly incandescent smile. It took another easy twist of magic to make up a training space for his Mini in his apothecary, so he could watch his Mini train. 

  
Then, one day in Pandemonium when an arrow came flying past him, into the chest of a Circle member about to attack, Magnus knew his soulmate wasn’t far. His Mini did too, standing up at attention on his shoulder. His heart started to pound at the sight of the shadowhunter who easily flipped a seraph dagger in his hand. A shadowhunter with pale skin, black hair, and a Deflect rune on his neck. 

  
“Who are you?” he breathed, staring at the sight of his soulmate across the club. But his staring at his soulmate was interrupted by the appearance of two shadowhunters on his side, informing him that there were more Circle members and that they needed his help. He summoned a portal to his loft. If there were more, he needed to make sure everyone was safe. 

  
He fought down the disappointment that shot through him when he lost sight of his soulmate. Magnus had his responsibilities. His soulmate could wait, at least for now. 

  
Of course, that decision to wait lasted all of three minutes, and one dead Circle member later, Magnus was standing face to face with his soulmate again. 

  
Magnus stared at the shadowhunter standing across from him. He bit down on his lip and couldn't help moving closer. His Mini was on his shoulder, tense and vigilant as always, but Magnus didn’t need to look between them to know. It was his soulmate. The shadowhunter who had saved his life not once, but twice tonight was the one that looked identical to his Mini, making a laugh bubble up in his throat. 

  
"Well," he said, stepping forward. "when I imagined all of the different ways that we could meet, I admit that this one wasn't very high on the list." 

  
Alec couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he listened to his soulmate’s voice as he walked closer. He was even more beautiful than he'd imagined and his heart was pounding in his chest. He bit down on his lip and tried to breathe. How in the hell was he supposed to, to say anything. "I, yeah?" he managed to offer. 

  
Magnus smiled and stopped in front of his soulmate, glancing towards his Mini on his shoulder, who was staring unabashedly at the taller version of himself. "You're taller than I expected," he offered up, chuckling when his Mini gave him a smack. 

  
"And you're much more beautiful," Alec blurted, his face flushing as soon as he realized what he had said. "I mean, fuck, I knew you were gorgeous, I just, you're even more, and I..." he groaned and clenched his eyes shut before forcing himself to take a deep breath and refocus. 

  
Magnus couldn't help grinning at the stuttering mess he seemed to have made of the shadowhunter, and he found himself scanning the shadowhunter's body, looking for the Mini of himself. He found him poking out of one of the pockets of his jacket and he started to grin before he caught sight of the glowing golden eyes and he stopped, freezing in place.  _ "Oh," _ he whispered. 

  
Alec blinked and looked down from his Mini and then back at Magnus,  _ Magnus Bane, _ who was his  _ soulmate, _ who seemed to be staring intently at his Mini. "Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He wanted everything to be okay, he wanted everything to be  _ perfect _ and he wanted to wrap his soulmate up in his arms and never let go ever again. 

  
"He," Magnus swallowed hard and let his eyes dart to the shadowhunter and then back to the Mini of him sitting in his pocket. He looked happy and well taken care of, which was more than he had expected. "You can see my warlock mark," he managed to get out.

  
"Oh!" Alec smiled happily and looked down at the Mini. "Yes. I think it tires him out too much to keep it glamoured, so he doesn't bother. I've actually seen both of your warlock marks, if that isn't too weird?" 

  
Magnus felt himself flushing under the blatant admission and pressed a hand briefly to his stomach. "You don't...mind?" he asked, barely managing to get the words out. 

  
Alec tilted his head to the side. "That, you're a warlock? No, why would I? I know how rare soulmate Minis are and how important they are. I had to hide yours from everyone until I turned eighteen, but then it was safe and no one could take him away from me." 

  
Shame flooded Magnus and he took a step away and back from his soulmate. All of his fears had been entirely unfounded. Not only had this shadowhunter treated his Mini as something precious, he'd loved him unconditionally from the first time they had been introduced. How could he ever begin to compete with that, considering what he had done? The years he’d spent apart from his Mini? 

  
"Is, uh," Alec swallowed. "Is everything okay? It's, it's Magnus, right? Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn?" 

  
"You have me at a disadvantage," Magnus shot back, almost on instinct before he flushed. "I'm sorry, yes, and you are?" 

  
"Alexander, ah," Alec cleared his throat. "Alec Lightwood." 

  
Magnus blinked in surprise before snorting loudly, grinning at his Mini. "A Lightwood, huh?" he swayed closer, his earlier fears falling to the wayside now that his soulmate was standing in front of him. "I know that we need to go rejoin the party, especially since I definitely need to move the location of the loft to keep everyone safe..." 

  
Alec's breath caught. "You, you want to...?" he took a step closer until there was very little space between the both of them. 

  
Magnus looked at the tiny version of himself in Alexander Lightwood’s pocket. “If you do,” he whispered. A quick shift of weight showed his Mini climbing down his chest with the help of his necklaces and he smiled when his Mini looked back up at him. “Go ahead, sweetheart,” he encouraged. 

  
When his Mini positioned himself and then leaped, Magnus nearly reached out to catch him, but then the smaller version of himself was easily catching his Mini and helping him to scramble up the buckles and fabric of Alec’s jacket. He turned his attention back to the Mini of himself and held his hand out. Of course it got him an eye roll and with a small flash of blue magic that was identical to his own, Magnus had a Mini version of himself crawling up his chest. 

  
“I think this should be weirder than it is,” Alec admitted, looking down at the Mini of himself. When a small hand was pressed to his cheek, he felt the Mini shudder and his eyes fluttered shut. 

  
“I’ve waited a long time,” Magnus said, closing his eyes when the Mini clinging to his necklaces pressed a hand to his chest. The faint recognition of magic jolted through him and his lips parted, a harsh breath escaping him. He sent a small pulse of his own magic back and then the bond between him and Alec flared to life in a bright flash of gold. 

  
Alec’s eyes widened and he reached up to cup the Mini still balanced next to his neck as the gold light faded quickly. He held out his hand and watched the Mini adjust the bow on his shoulder before climbing onto his hand and then back onto Magnus’ shoulder. He did the same for his own Mini and couldn’t help returning the bright grin he was given. 

  
“We should uh,” Magnus cleared his throat, even as he felt his Mini step protectively closer, whether out of habit or Alec’s protectiveness he didn’t know. “Rejoin the party?” 

  
Alec turned to look back at Magnus, even as his Mini scrambled back into his pocket and peeked his head out again. “We should,” he agreed, his breath catching as Magnus met his eyes again. “You, uh. You have to keep your people safe.” 

  
Magnus swallowed and nodded, turning, looking back to Alec Lightwood. “Let’s go, Alexander.” 

  
~!~

  
Once the loft was safely moved, and as Magnus was explaining how the summoning of the Memory Demon would work, Alec tried not to breathe in relief. Soon they would be done and he could… he and Magnus could, could  _ something. _ He couldn’t keep his eyes off the warlock for more than a few seconds at a time, and the comforting weight of his Mini, of _Magnus_ in his pocket was a reminder of everything they did need to talk about. 

  
Watching Magnus and Clary draw out the pentagram, Alec leaned back against the wall and took a moment to breathe, trying to relax as he listened to the others talk. The last two days had been too full, and he needed a few minutes to just… _think._ About everything, and now Magnus was included in that list. He chuckled faintly. At least now he would have the distinct pleasure of telling his parents that a marriage was not only distinctly _off_ the table, but that he had a soulmate. 

  
“Laughing when I haven’t even told you a joke? Apparently I am impressive,” Magnus teased, stepping up closer to Alec. 

  
Alec felt his cheeks reddening and knew that his sister was staring at them both. She’d met his Mini. She _knew._ He shifted his eyes to Magnus and smiled. “You are, Magnus,” he said, keeping his voice low. “but I’ve known that for years now, so that hardly comes as a surprise.” 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and did his best not to blush as he kept his focus on Clary as she drew the summoning circle. After a few quiet minutes, he couldn’t help holding his hand out when his Mini gave a determined push against his neck. He shifted easily enough and his Mini was sliding down his arm and to the crook of his elbow, into the pocket on his shirt that Magnus kept there, precisely for this reason. In seconds, his Mini was asleep, and Magnus frowned when he realized how exhausted his Mini looked. He lifted his eyes to Alec and took in the exact same signs of exhaustion in the shadowhunter. 

  
“When was the last time you got proper sleep, Alexander?” he asked, his voice soft. “Real sleep. Not rune-enhanced.” 

  
Alec closed his eyes and fought down the urge to yawn. “Four, maybe five days,” he admitted, keeping his voice low. “This whole situation, and working around and with the Clave, and my parents have been…” he breathed out slowly.  _ “Exhausting.” _

  
Magnus looked down at his Mini, curled into the crook of his elbow, sleeping away. “You need rest.” 

  
“Soon,” Alec promised. _“Soon.”_ It had to be soon. He had his limits and he was very quickly starting to reach them. 

  
“Don’t make the first time I get you into bed be because you’re about to collapse from exhaustion, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. With a quick glamour around the two of them, he met Alec’s eyes and shifted to stand in front of the shadowhunter. 

  
Alec opened his eyes when he felt Magnus move and blinked at him, slowly. “I won’t,” he breathed. When Magnus continued to stare at him, he tensed, afraid something was wrong. “Magnus?” 

  
Magnus reached up and pressed a finger to Alec’s lips. “They can’t see us. Or rather, they see the two of us talking quietly.” He took a deep breath. “Forgive me, it’s been… it’s been a  _ long _ time.” With another slow exhale, Magnus let the glamour on his eyes drop and met Alec’s eyes again. 

  
The gasp escaped him before he could stop it, and Alec stared at Magnus, frozen in place, unable to look away from Magnus’ eyes. He reached up and cupped Magnus’ cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb carefully along Magnus’ cheekbone. _“Beautiful,”_ he breathed. He watched Magnus’ eyes widen and he smiled. “They are, you know. Beautiful.” He leaned in closer and pressed their foreheads together. 

  
Magnus’ heart tightened in his chest, as Alexander leaned into him, his face relaxing until he could see the clear happiness there. “Alexander.” 

  
“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Alec admitted, still meeting Magnus’ eyes. “But, uh. I think, I’m supposed to ask you out for drinks? Or dinner?” 

  
“Alec,” Magnus breathed, shifting so they were a few inches apart before he leaned up, intent on kissing his soulmate until they had to come up for air when several fingers were abruptly pressed against his lips. He froze, looking up at Alec, his eyes wide. 

  
“I,” Alec swallowed. “You, you said that the Memory Demon takes a memory from the person we care about most, right?” 

  
Magnus blinked, confused at the statement, but nodded. “That’s right.” 

  
“I don’t want it to steal this memory from me,” Alec whispered. “I, I don’t want to forget the first time I kiss you, Magnus. Not  _ ever.”  _ A sudden burst of blue sparks from his pocket had Alec pulling back to look down at his Mini worriedly. But by the rosy red blush on his Mini, Alec couldn’t help grinning up at Magnus, who was starting to flush just as dark. 

  
Magnus managed a laugh and shook his head. “What am I going to do with you, Alexander?” 

  
Alec seized the moment of boldness he didn’t really feel and met Magnus’ eyes again, taking in the shining gold color. “Kiss me as soon as we’re done here, because I’m not going to be able to think of anything else?” 

  
His breath stuttered to a stop in his chest and Magnus stared at his shadowhunter, his lips parted open in surprise. How had he ever thought that his soulmate wouldn’t be perfect for him in every gloriously unexpected way? 

  
“Magnus?” Clary called. “I think I’m done.” 

  
Magnus’ attention swung back to the summoning circle and then to Alexander, who gave him a rueful grin. He turned his attention fully to Clary and gestured for the rest to step into their positions at the corner of the star. 

  
After everything, he expected the summoning to fall apart, or at least to have some sort of interference, but other than a soft protest that escaped Alec, prompting Magnus to look up at the memory and see the Mini of himself, his heart pounding, before the memory was whisked away by the demon. Once the price was paid, Magnus banished the demon and looked at the stone in the circle, stepping forward to scoop it into a bag before offering it to Clary. 

  
“That stone,” he said, straightening his spine so he didn’t stumble, when the weight of the summoning finally hit him, his magic aching. “Will give you your memories back. You’ll want to wait until you’re lying down to try getting them back.” 

  
Clary nodded, clenching her hand around the bag. “What do I have to do?” 

  
“Close your hand around it and the magic will do the rest,” Magnus instructed her. “But be prepared to pass out for around twelve hours afterward. Your mind is going to be exhausted re-assimilating the weight of all those memories.” 

  
“All right, let’s head back,” Jace said, pushing his fingers through his hair. “The sooner Clary gets her memories back, the better.” 

  
“You head back,” Alec said, straightening when he saw Magnus start to sway. He strode forward and carefully cupped Magnus’ arm, helping to steady him. “Get Clary settled, then I need both of you to keep an eye on things tonight.” 

  
“Alec…” Isabelle’s eyes darted between her brother and the man standing next to him. “You’re sure?” 

  
Alec turned to her and offered a quick and brief smile. “I am. Go. No emergencies tonight, please?” 

  
“We’ll take care of it,” Jace said, straightening up and looking to Magnus before snorting and shaking his head. “I didn’t think that it was actually possible to wear that much glitter.” 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked between the two shadowhunters. “Should I be offended by that?” 

  
“You, no. Your fashion sense, maybe,” Jace shot back, turning to Clary. “Come on, let’s head back.” 

  
Alec watched them go, his heart pounding hard as he trailed behind them with Magnus until they were standing in the middle of the loft, with no one else around. A rustle in his pocket had him looking down and he carefully scooped his hand around his Mini, kissing the top of his clearly-exhausted head. A small noise from Magnus had him looking up and when he caught sight of golden eyes again, he grinned. 

  
“You lost a memory of your Mini,” Magnus blurted. 

  
Alec hummed and carefully rubbed a finger down his Mini’s back. “I figured I would,” he admitted. “But the important ones are there.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught. “Important ones?” 

  
“Yeah,” Alec said. “The day I met him. The day I first saw your eyes and warlock mark. Never wanted to lose those two.” 

  
“I’m glad you didn’t,” Magnus said, his fingers going to his Mini, and he mimicked the touch that Alec was providing. “We should put them to bed. And then maybe…” 

  
Alec quirked his lips up and nodded. “Yeah.” He fought down a yawn. “And maybe a few minutes to rest for the both of us?” 

  
“Despite my earlier joke,” Magnus said, leading the way to his bedroom. “A nap sounds heavenly.” He moved to the far side of the bed and the bedside table, carefully putting his Mini into the bed, watching as Alec did the same, and how the two Minis immediately curled up together. 

  
“Can I ask you something?” Alec blurted. When Magnus’ eyes swung to his, he swallowed and straightened his shoulders. 

  
"Of course you can, Alexander," Magnus said, turning to face him. Abruptly, he realized that they were standing in his bedroom, and were very much in each other's space. 

  
Alec looked to the Minis that were already sleeping and smiled faintly at the sight of them. "You looked upset. Earlier. When I mentioned my Mini. I wanted to make sure you were okay?" 

  
Magnus flinched and quickly took a step back, his heart pounding hard. "I, yes, of course we're fine." 

  
"But you weren't always fine, were you?" Alec guessed, following Magnus, even when he turned to head back out of the bedroom. He caught Magnus' arm and held him in place, waiting for the warlock to turn back to him. 

  
Magnus stiffened and looked down at the hand wrapped around his bicep. He stared out at the freedom of the rest of the loft, where he could escape to, pour them both a drink, and distract Alec until they were thinking and talking of anything except for this. 

  
"When I first..." Magnus blew out a hard breath. "When I first realized you were a shadowhunter, I reacted badly," he admitted. He closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders when Alec's hand fell away from him. "I'd waited centuries for you, and I couldn't bear the thought of you being disgusted with me. Of, of not taking care of my Mini." 

  
Alec swallowed and stepped closer to Magnus. "I think those are very legitimate fears. I had them myself. I hid my Mini from everyone in the beginning. Even my siblings." 

  
"Yes, but," Magnus exhaled, his shoulders sagging and turned to look at the Minis again, remembering the ache that had settled into his chest when his Mini had lived close, but oh-so far away. "You, you never hurt yours. Unintentionally or not." 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "Is that what you think?" A flush crept up his neck as Magnus' eyes immediately jumped back to him. "Magnus, of course I have. Because I don't know what I'm doing, remember? But I learned to apologize, to say I'm sorry and mean it, and hope that it would be enough for you when I met you." 

  
Magnus dropped his eyes to the floor and shook his head. "Alexander-" 

  
"Magnus," Alec interrupted, stepping in close, cupping Magnus' chin in his hands. "I don't think either of us are under the illusion that this is going to be easy, or that either of us is perfect. You're a High Warlock, and I'm Acting Head of one of the biggest Institutes in the world." 

  
A small smile tugged at his lips and Magnus nodded. "So we are," he agreed. 

  
"But here's the thing," Alec continued, straightening his shoulders again. "I have dreamed of meeting you since the day that your Mini appeared and healed my hands that were injured from archery practice. I want anything and everything you are willing to try, and I need you to teach me." 

  
Magnus reached out and put his hands on Alec's waist, watching him flush all over again, stepping in closer to him. "I can most certainly try. I have a feeling that you'll be able to teach me more than you might expect." 

  
Alec smiled and leaned in to press their foreheads together. "So, let's start with some simple stuff. Exchanging phone numbers, scheduling those drinks, and uh..." he swallowed and met Magnus' eyes again. 

  
"And that kiss you mentioned being unable to stop thinking about?" Magnus teased, sliding his hand up Alec's sides, tugging him in. 

  
Alec followed the pull of Magnus' fingertips, his body shivering as the room seemed to get warmer the closer they stood. "That and the nap we mentioned," he teased, breathing out against Magnus' glossy lips. 

  
"I suspect," Magnus whispered, his lips ghosting against Alexander's, watching him shiver. "That we're not going to do much napping," he finished, sliding his hands up Alec's abdomen and chest so he could wrap his arms around those deliciously broad shoulders, before he leaned in to kiss him properly. 

  
The feel of the preliminary soulmate bond clicking into place was intoxicating and Alec gasped, thrilled when Magnus pulled him in closer, kissing him harder, their lips sliding together again and again and _again._ They kissed until his lips felt sore, and they needed to break apart for air, but stayed pressed together. 

  
"Alexander?" Magnus whispered, tangling his fingers even deeper into Alec's hair, tugging on it. 

  
"Yeah?" Alec asked, blinking his eyes open slowly to look down at Magnus. He leaned in for another kiss, just the softest of presses of their lips together, the both of them shivering at the touch. 

  
Magnus smiled at him as their lips parted with a wet, slick sound, barely resisting the urge to dive into another kiss with him. "I have waited..." he breathed out slowly and felt the surging hope through the bond between them. _"Centuries_ to feel like that, when I kissed someone." 

  
Alec’s breath caught. “Like what?” he whispered. 

  
Magnus met Alec’s eyes and grinned up at him before pulling him into another kiss before he answered. “Like I’m finally _home,_ Alexander. That I am where I am meant to be.” 

  
“You are,” Alec promised him, tightening his hold on Magnus. “You’re right where you are meant to be, and I’m never going to let you be alone again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
